1. Field of the Invention
Aspects of the present invention relate to an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display having improved visibility and image quality.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic light emitting diode display includes a plurality of organic light emitting diodes that include hole injection electrodes, organic emission layers, and electron injection electrodes. Light is produced when excitons, generated by the combination of holes and electrons in the organic emission layer, transition from an excited state to a grounded state. The light is then used to from an image.
An organic light emitting diode display has self-emitting characteristics and therefore, does not require an additional light source. Therefore, an organic light emitting diode display can be thinner and lighter than a liquid crystal display, which includes such an additional light source. Further, since organic light emitting diode displays have a low power consumption, a high luminance, and a high reaction speed, they have attracted considerable attention as next-generation displays for portable electronic apparatuses.
In general, the hole injection electrodes, the electron injection electrodes, and various other metal wires disposed in an organic light emitting diode display reflect ambient light. When an organic light emitting diode display is used in a bright environment, contrast and black levels are reduced, due to the ambient light reflection, resulting in reduced image visibility.
Further, since an organic light emitting diode display includes a plurality of thin films and substrates, a concentric circle pattern (Newton's ring) may be generated, due to the films and substrates having different refractive indexes. The Newton's ring reduces the quality of an image displayed by an organic light emitting diode display.
The above information is disclosed only to enhance the understanding of the background of the invention, and therefore, it may contain information that does not constitute prior art.